HURRICANE
by MEVYII
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, ça va faire dix mois, hein bébé?", chuchote-t-il. Une âme brûle dans le silence de la nuit, expiant par le feu ses pêchés, purifiant son être rongé par le regret, dévorée par un amour désespéré. La descente aux enfers le conduit jusqu'à la cage d'immeuble, déterminé..


Le jeune homme blond écrasa doucement sa cigarette dans le cendrier, les yeux dans les vagues, une mèche recouvrant partiellement son visage.  
**No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave.**

_Peu importe le nombre de fois que tu as dis vouloir partir._

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, lentement, humant le vent chaud de cette belle nuit d'été. La nuit était belle et ronde. Les lumières de quelques néons, vers la ville, brillaient par intermittence. Le silence était dense. Trop pour Naruto.

**No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath.**

_Peu importe, que tu essaies de prendre ton souffle, comme si tu n'arrivais pas à respirer._

Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Il ne l'aurait pas seulement aimé, en réalité. Il en avait besoin. Qu'il le frappe, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il le baise farouchement ou qu'il lui crache au visage, ça lui était égal. Mais ce silence sonnait comme un glas dans le cœur du blond qui paraissait ténébreux, seulement éclairé par la lune et les étoiles.

**No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of a poison rain.**

_Peu importe le nombre de nuits ou tu es resté les yeux grands ouverts, éveillé, à écouter le son de la pluie empoisonnée._

Dans la nuit sombre, il voyait son visage. Il contemplait longuement chacun des astres, comme si ils étaient lui. Il s'en souvenait encore.

Il pleuvait, ce jour-là.

**Where did you go?**

_Ou es-tu allé ?_**  
Where did you go?**

_Ou es-tu allé ?_**  
Where did you go?**

_Ou es-tu allé ?_

**As days go by the nights on fire.**_  
Au fil des jours, les nuits s'enflamment._

**Tell me would you kill to save for a life ?**

_Dis-moi, pourrais-tu tuer pour sauver une vie ?_**  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right ?**

_Dis-moi, pourrais-tu tuer pour prouver que tu as raison ?_**  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn..**

_Détruisons-nous, détruisons-nous, brulons, oui laissons tout brûler._**  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground.**

_Cet ouragan nous chasse tout sous terre._

« Aujourd'hui, ça va faire dix mois, hein bébé ? », déclara Naruto d'une voix rauque, les yeux rivés sur sa photo, en fond d'écran de son portable.

Son sourire doux, ses mèches brunes, sa peau de nacre..et ses yeux..

Naruto riait. Et il pleurait.

« Tu sais, aujourd'hui..j'ai pris ma décision. Sakura est partie en voyage d'affaires. Elle ne sait rien de ce que j'ai prévue, heureusement, sinon tu la connais, elle ferait un scandal ! », un tremblement moqueur le parcourut.

**No matter how many deaths that i'll die, I will never forget.**

_Peu importe le nombre de fois que je meurs, je n'oublierai jamais._

**No matter how many lives that i'll live, I will never regret.**

_Peu importe le nombre de vies que j'aurai, je ne regretterai jamais._

Naruto ferma la fenêtre.

« Je vais avoir une mort digne de toi, Sas'. J'compte pas le faire à la classique, moi !».

Le ton qui se voulait enjoué était cassé. Et de toute manière, le flot de larmes qui inondaient son beau visage l'aurait directement trahit aux yeux de quiconque.

Sauf que personne n'était là.

**There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames.**

_Il y a un feu à l'intérieur de mon cœur, et une émeute sur le point d'exploser._

Les mains tremblantes, Naruto saisit ses clés, un réservoir rempli sous le bras, son portable fermement accroché entre ses doigts.

Il sortit, ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

**Where is your God?**

_Où est ton Dieu ?_**  
Where is your God?**

_Où est ton Dieu ?_**  
Where is your God?**

_Où est ton Dieu ?_

Tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers, il avait l'impression d'aller en Enfer, purger toutes ses peines et ses innombrables pêchers.

Il n'était plus l'heure à la plaisanterie et il le savait.

Son cœur s'affolait, telle l'improvisation d'un pianiste de génie, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, mais toujours saccadé, et lourd de sens. Cependant, ses yeux restaient fixés vers un point, droit vers l'horizon. Il était déterminé.

**Do you really want?**

_Veux-tu vraiment ?_**  
Do you really want me?**

_Tu me veux vraiment ?_**  
Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?**

_Tu me veux vraiment, mort ou vif, pour me torturer dans mes pêchés ?_

Les mots, les sourires, les baisers, les larmes, les cris, les coups, les rires. Tout revient percuter Naruto tandis qu'il descend lentement, le clapotis de l'essence régulier brisant son silence. Pourtant, tout en lui hurlait. Son âme était dévorée par les flammes. Bientôt, ce serait son corps.

**Do you really want?**

_Tu veux vraiment ?_**  
Do you really want me?**

_Tu me veux vraiment ?_**  
Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?**

_Tu me veux vraiment, mort ou vif, pour vivre ce mensonge ?_

**Tell me would you kill to save for a life ?**

_Dis-moi, pourrais-tu tuer pour sauver une vie ?_**  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right ?**

_Dis-moi, pourrais-tu tuer pour prouver que tu as raison ?_**  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn..**

_Détruisons, détruisons-nous, brûlons tout, oui brûlons tout_**  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground.**

_Cet ouragan nous chasse tous sous terre._

Naruto ne faiblit pas. Naruto ne faillit pas. Naruto continua d'avancer. A présent que sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Les larmes chutaient, inexorablement, seule et unique preuve de sa douleur, tout comme son visage torturé mais ferme, lugubre à la lueur des néons présents dans l'immeuble.

**The promises we made were not enough.**

_Les promesses que nous avons faites, sans doute n'était-ce pas assez ?_**  
The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug.**

_Les prières que nous avons faites étaient comme des drogues._

_« Sas'. Un jour, on s'mariera, hein ?_

_-..Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

_-Beh, nan. Même qu'on aura une fille : Shizumi !_

_-Mikoto._

_-Ta gueule, on fera comme j'le voudrais !_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto »._

**The secrets that we sold were never known.**

_Les secrets que nous avions, personne n'en su jamais rien._**  
The love we had, the love we had,**

_L'amour que nous avions, l'amour que nous avions,_**  
We had to let it go.**

_Nous avons du le laisser partir._

_«- Naruto ?_

_-Ouais ?_

_-Tu sais que je t'aime ?_

_-Euh..oui, pourquoi ?_

_-Comme ça.. »_

**Oh oh who oh ohoh  
This hurricane**

_Cet ouragan_**  
Oh oh who oh ohoh  
This hurricane **

_Cet ouragan_**  
Oh oh who oh ohoh  
This hurricane**

_Cet ouragan_**  
Oh oh who oh**

Naruto l'aimait. De tout son être. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. A leur pardonner, de leur connerie, sa connerie. Mais, inconsciemment, Sasuke avait condamné la seule personne qui l'aimait sincèrement sur cette terre.

Tout ça pour une putain d'histoire.

**Do you really want?**

_Tu veux vraiment ?_**  
Do you really want me?**

_Tu me veux vraiment ?_**  
Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?**

_Tu m'veux vraiment, mort ou vif, pour me torturer dans mes pêchés ?_

_« -SASUKE ! C'EST QUI CETTE FILLE ?_

_-Naruto..La-.._

_-Ferme-là ! Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? Tu ne m'as jam-.._

_-NARUTO !_

_-JE T'AI VU L'EMBRASSER, BORDEL !_

_-C'était..NON !..Naruto !_

_-Casse-toi._

_-Mais je t'aime, putain ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !_

_-Fallait y réfléchir avant._

_-NA-_

_-CASSE-TOI PUTAIN ! »,_ avait-t-il hurlée, la voix brisée, les larmes dévalant sur son visage.

Sasuke l'avait dévisagé, les yeux brillants, muet. Il était finalement parti.

Et Naruto s'était effondré.

Il avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Puis regretté. Torturé, il avait composé son numéro. Il ne répondait pas..Il ne répondit plus jamais.

Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto apprit le décès de son petit-ami et meilleur ami d'enfance ainsi que la personne la seule personne qui ait jamais compté à ses yeux. Accident de voiture, ivresse au volant.

C'était sa faute.

**Do you really want?**

_Tu veux vraiment ?_**  
Do you really want me?**

_Tu me veux vraiment ?_**  
Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?**

_Tu m'veux vraiment, mort ou vif, pour vivre ce mensonge ?_

Naruto, totalement dépressif, était alors tombé sur le portable de Sasuke, toujours en chargement. Il se jeta dessus, et ses yeux explosés parcoururent les discussions.

**Sasuke Uchiwa , 13 :04, le 15 mai.**

« Sakura..Tu penses que Naruto apprécierait que je lui offre une bague ? »

**Sakura Haruno, 13 :07, le 25 mai.**

« Pour ? »

**Sasuke Uchiwa, 13 :09, le 25 mai.**

« Notre mariage. »

**Sasuke Uchiwa, 17 :12 le 17 mai.**

« Ferme-la, conasse ! N'en parle pas à Naruto ! »

**Karin, 17 :18, le 17 mai.**

« Quoi, de ton cancer ? Le pauvre chou, il faudra bien qu'il sache un jour ! »

**Sasuke Uchiwa, 17 :19, le 17 mai.**

«…je ferais ce que tu voudrais, à condition que tu ne lui dises rien. »

**Karin, 17 :21, le 17 mai.**

« J'veux que tu sois à moi. Et à moi seule. »

**Do you really want?**

_Tu veux vraiment ?_**  
Do you really want me?**

_Tu m'veux vraiment ?_**  
Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?**

_Tu m'veux vraiment, mort ou vif, pour vivre ce mensonge ?_

Il agrippa la poignée, mesurant chacun de ses gestes. Il ne tremblait pas. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, se dirigeant lentement vers sa tombe.

Derrière l'immeuble, il y avait un jardin, avec des jeux d'enfants. Il se cacha dans les buissons, ouvrit le goulot de la bouteille remplie d'essence et s'en recouvrit entièrement.

L'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il gardait le téléphone fermement dans ses doigts, le regard fixé sur sa photo. De l'autre main, il saisit le briquet qu'il avait dans sa poche.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il l'actionna.

**Dans la nuit noire, des hurlements de douleur et de soulagement mêlés retentirent. Un jeune homme se consumait, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, matérialisant un amour destructeur. Au lendemain, on ne retrouvera que des cendres, et un portable liquéfié.**

**THIS HURRICANE CHASSING IS US ALL UNDERGROUND.**

_Cet ouragan nous chasse tous sous terre.._


End file.
